


Gems starting a new life on Earth

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era Three, Other, Ruby piloting a ship, arriving on Earth, descriptions of places, mention of Pink diamond, mention of the Rebellion, non-canon, starting a new life on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Pearl and an Amethyst are heading to Earth. Idle conversation passes the time.





	Gems starting a new life on Earth

>A Pearl and an Amethyst sat nervously in a Roaming Eye. Since the dawn of Era Three, gems were being allowed to choose which colony they lived on and were free to pursue their own roles.  
>Those that were unsure of what they wanted to do, or those still wishing for an escape from the Diamonds, were allowed passage to Earth, to live free. They would be welcomed back to Gem society if they ever changed their mind or found what they wanted to do.  
>The Pearl had a gem on her chest, her skin a deep red, her hair a darker shade of red, looked at the Amethyst she was riding with.  
>"Have you, have you heard anything about Earth?" she asked nervously.  
>"Heard about it? I was created on Earth! Fought in the rebellion too, for Homeworld. Still can't believe my Dia-, that Pink Diamond was behind it."  
>The Pearl nodded somberly. She had heard the revelation but still had trouble believing it. A few hundred cycles ago, it would have been entirely unthinkable. Now, she saw firsthand the results. The "son of Pink Diamond", Steven, had gotten through to the Diamonds and kick-started the new Era on Homeworld, an Era of freedom.  
>"What was it like?" the Pearl asked the Amethyst.  
>"I didn't have much chance to explore, it's part of why I'm going to Earth myself. I want to see more of the planet I was made on."  
>"Oh." the Pearl said, disappointment in her voice.  
>"Buuuuuut, I'll tell you what I remember. I'll leave out the gory parts."  
>The Pearl perked up. "That would be lovely, thank you."  
>The Amethyst nodded. "Let's see, where to start? The Kindergarten I emerged from, it was a big canyon. Lined with emergence holes, dark and cloudy. I plan on visiting my hole briefly, but that place is dull and dead, can't say I recommend visiting it yourself."  
>"There was a great Sea Spire I was assigned to guard once! I plan on seeing if it's still there, I remember artwork lined the halls there!"  
>"That sounds wonderful! I hope it's still there." the Pearl exclaimed.  
>"I do too. What else, there was a large field of grass, sort of plain looking, but the plants that grew there produced tasty red growths, they stretched on for miles! A few battles took place there and destroyed a large portion of the vegetation. I hope it managed to regrow, those red growths were delicious."  
>I'm sure something grew there again, it's been a few thousand years." the Pearl replied. "I'll have to see that too. Anything else you recall?"  
>The Amethyst grinned. "Only one more thing, but words can't describe it. If the projections of the Ruby flying this thing are right, we'll be able to see it shortly after landing."  
>The Pearl let out a whine. "Can't you tell me what it is now?"  
>"Trust me on this Red, it's better seen and not heard."  
>The Ruby flying the ship looked back on her passengers and smiled. "We're here. Enjoy your stay on Earth."  
>The two gems thanked the Ruby in unison and stepped out of the ship onto a sandy shore.  
>"Wow." the word slipped out of the Pearl's mouth in a whisper.  
>"Told you it was better seen and not talked about. The local organics call it a sunset."  
>The pair stared off towards the horizon at the sky, colored vibrant shades of pink, orange, red, and purple, reflected in the ocean in front of them.  
>"It's beautiful." tears welled up in the Pearl's eyes. This was worth the trip.  
>"Welcome to Earth Red. Let's find a warp and go on some adventures!"  
>The Pearl and Amethyst joined hands and walked down the shoreline, both looking forward to discovering everything the planet had to offer, and discovering more about themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize the spire is gone. Hope the pair isn't too disappointed by that when they find out, hahaha.


End file.
